thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Food for Thought
Food for Thought is the sixteenth episode from Season 3 of That's So Raven. The episode aired on September 18, 2005 Plot Summary Raven and Chelsea fight back when the cafeteria is taken over by an exploitative fast food corporation. Meanwhile Cory hires a personal assistant to help organize his busy life. Synopsis The episode begins with Raven and Chelsea at their lockers wondering where everyone is going. Eddie walks by and tells them he thinks a new lunch program has been introduced to the school, so they follow everyone to the cafeteria. Much to their surprise, they find a food court just like the ones at a shopping mall. Chelsea is upset and in rejection at the idea, because everything is junk food. Then a judge named Judge Foody appears. She reveals that the food court is literally a court and merely a trial program that, when passed by the students, will be sent on to all other schools. Raven and Eddie stuff their faces with food such as giant hot dogs and onion rings, while Chelsea worries for them. When they return home from school, Raven and Eddie are feeling extremely lethargic after eating junk food all day, and continue to ignore Chelsea's concerns until Raven suddenly has a vision. She sees that everyone in school has a large rump after gorging on the unhealthy food and that her own rump has become so fat that the sequins are popping off the seat of her pants. After this, she decides that Chelsea is right and gives up her habits of eating at the food court before teaming up with Chelsea to put a stop to the program before their peers give approval. They do so by taking samples of the food and showing what is actually in the food on the final day. Afterwards, Chelsea rolls in a helium tank and uses it to inflate Raven’s tracksuit. Raven gives a demonstration on how fat they would get, while telling them that it is OK to eat junk food once in a while. But if a person eats it all the time, they would get really sick. Raven tells Chelsea to turn off the helium tank but Chelsea breaks the knob and Raven inflates out of control, eventually floating and flying wildly when Chelsea takes out the nozzle. The food court closes, and the school returns to normal. Cast Raven Baxter - Raven Symone Chelsea Daniels - Anneliese Van Der Pol Eddie Thomas - Orlando Brown Cory Baxter - Kyle Massey Tanya Baxter - T'Keyah Crystal Kemah Victor Baxter - Rondell Sheridan Judge Foody - Mindy Sterling Brad - John Wellner Bailiff - Christopher T. Wood Yolanda Jinkens - Devika Parikha Notes * Final appearance of Tanya Baxter. She doesn't appear in any more episodes after this. T'Keyah Crystal Kemah (Tanya's portrayed actress) leaves the show to care for her grandmother. * Available as a digital download from the iTunes store. * This episode is unrealistic since no school or school board would would allow a fast food company to simply take over the school, deny students their nutrition, and damage their health. However, there is sadly some truth to schools serving junk food. * Trans-Infinity Farms should never have even been allowed in the school in the first place since the name "Trans-''Infinity"'' gives away the fact that the processed food created by the factory contains a very high amount of trans fat. * Devika Parikha (who appeared in "True Colors") reappears in this episode. Quotes Raven: Trust me, Chels. Nothing is wrong... with us or... this delicious food. (suddenly has a vision of Eddie and a group of kids at school) Eddie: Hey, Rae. (He walks up the steps with the kids, and they’re revealed to have rumps the size of their heads. Raven turns to see her reflection in a classroom window, only to see that she has one as well; she shakes it a little, and a few sequins break off the seat of her pants) Raven: (after coming out of the vision) Oh, I saw the future, and it was huge! It was like “Attack of the Giant Booties.” Chelsea: Really? W-What’d you see? Raven: Well, the whole school was getting fat, Chels. I’m talking about a lot of ‘junk in the trunk’, homie. Chelsea: See, Rae? See, now that could be your future if you keep eating at the food court. Raven: You’re right, Chels. I’m done with the food court. Chelsea: Good. Raven: Starting with these cheese sticks. (Eddie wakes up from his sleep as Raven puts the food onto the coffee table) Eddie: (reaching out from couch; dreamily) Hmmm... cheese sticks. (With his eyes barely opened, he takes a bite from the cheese stick, and the cheese stretches as it melts out from the middle) Raven: (to Chelsea, about Eddie) Something must be done. ---- Raven: Here is what a typical student has put in their body since the food court has been in session. This much salt... Chelsea: Exhibit A. (Chelsea unveils the salt in a gallon bag; everyone gasps) Raven: This much sugar... Chelsea: Exhibit B. (Chelsea unveils the sugar in a bag twice as large; everyone gasps) Raven: And this much fat. Chelsea: Exhibit...UGGGGH! (Chelsea unveils the fat in a bag the size of a bed pillow; everyone gasps and nearly hurls) ---- Raven: You can eat junk food once in a while. But if you eat it all the time, it can make you seriously sick. ---- Chelsea: Eddie, where’s everyone going? Eddie: To the cafeteria. Raven: Our cafeteria? (scoffs) People are normally running away from that place. Eddie: Well, I heard some new company is taking over our school lunch program. Chelsea: They must’ve gotten my letter. See, I wrote a letter to the school board to serve the school healthier lunches. I also asked to get solar powered pencil sharpeners, rubber animals for the science room, and herbal soap for the locker rooms... or was that my letter to Santa? ---- Raven: People, people, listen to me... please listen to me. Put down the pies. Do not maximize. You got to exercise! Or the scales will rise, and so will your thighs! Eddie: Who wants some fries? Trivia In the scene where Raven and Chelsea ask if their classmates feel sluggish and weak after eating the junk food, the girl at the counter behind Chicken Chunkies raises her hand. None of the visions Raven had in this episode come true (as she found out they weren’t really good ones, did her best to stop them from happening and was successful in doing so). This episode had low ratings on its first broadcast, and unfortunately doesn’t appear in regular reruns on Disney; this is the case with some other episodes, including “Gettin’ Outta Dodge”. 329 329